Omnus Tibi
by Epsylon
Summary: Je suis sûr que Sora aura la réponse. Parce qu’il est moi. Axel ne savait pas s’il était vraiment impossible pour un Simili d’aimer. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était serrer Roxas contre lui, une main dans le dos, une dans ses cheveux. ‘Akuroku’


« Je suis sûr que Sora aura la réponse. Parce qu'il est moi. » Axel ne savait pas s'il était vraiment impossible pour un Simili d'aimer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer Roxas contre lui, une main dans le dos, une dans ses cheveux.

Genre : fluff et déprime

Avertissement : fluff et déprime

Rating : T

Disclamer : je suis certaine que si je vous expliquais que j'avais créé ce jeu vidéo, vous auriez du mal à me croire. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages des autres, je les rendrai, promis, pas trop cassé (ça reste à voir…)

* * *

**OMNUS TIBI**

_Epsylon_

* * *

_**« Je suis sûr que Sora aura la réponse. Parce qu'il est moi. »**_

_Lorsqu'il vit le Porteur de la Key Blade pour la première fois, Axel chercha en lui la conscience de Roxas, même s'il savait d'avance que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec. _

_Il n'y avait rien de Roxas chez ce garçon. _

_Roxas était un tueur accompli – quand il avait toute sa mémoire – un adolescent normal, sinon, mais il ne ressemblait pas à Sora. Sora dont la détermination était si brûlante, Sora dont le cœur était assez puissant pour attirer la Keyblade. Il y avait peut-être cet aspect-là chez Roxas, mais il était diffus. _

_Roxas était quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Roxas n'était pas Sora._

* * *

- Tu vas partir ?

- Oui.

La main d'Axel le retient. Roxas arrête, puis se retourne lentement, scrutant leurs doigts enlacés. Il ne sent aucune chaleur dans sa main, juste le contact du gant noir d'Axel, juste la faible pression qu'exerçent sur lui ses doigts.

- Reste.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Si je peux. La preuve. Reste avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire à ce moment là._Comme si j'avais un cœur, quand tu es là. _Mais il s'est juste contenté de resserrer sa prise sur la main de Roxas et d'attirer le blond dans une étreinte. Si les doigts ne dégagent aucune chaleur, ce n'est pas le cas pour le reste du corps d'Axel. Il est un maître du feu, après tout. Il irradie de chaleur, et Roxas se sent bien, là où il est. Assez pour refermer ses bras sur le dos du roux, assez pour le serrer contre lui, demander plus de chaleur, plus de contact, plus de lui.

- Tu pourrais…

- …

- …venir avec moi.

Roxas partira, et Axel ne le suivra pas. Ils le savent, l'un comme l'autre. Mais le savoir ne garde pas du mal, bien au contraire. Roxas enterre son visage dans la robe sombre de son compagnon. Une main dans sa chevelure, l'autre dans son dos, Axel murmure doucement à son oreille. « Tu vas me manquer. » Et l'étreinte se resserre – si fort, si fort – qu'ils ont l'impression qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se lâcher.

Roxas a envie de pleurer.

Il part, deux jours plus tard.

* * *

Xemnas est furieux, leur faisant découvrir qu'il n'y a pas besoin de cœur pour être en colère. Ses yeux luisent de rage, tandis qu'il vociférait. La fuite de Roxas contrarie plus d'un de ses plans.

« Retrouvez-le ! Ramenez-le !»

Ils disparaissent aux quatre coins des mondes pour retrouver la trace de Roxas.

Axel découvre la vie sans Roxas. Ou la redécouvre plutôt. C'est vide. Il doute que les autres aient perçu un quelconque changement chez lui – son comportement n'a pas changé d'un pouce, c'est juste l'indifférence d'autrefois qui revient, plus forte, plus dure, plus _douloureuse._

Prendre un cœur. Ecraser une âme. Tuer. Peu importe. Il a créé plus de Sans Cœurs et de Similis en quelques semaines que pendant les six derniers mois.

Il veut juste revoir Roxas.

_Serré contre lui. _

_Une main dans le dos, une main dans les cheveux. _

_Tout contre lui._

_Sentir ses doigts autour des siens._

_Et il se sentirait… si __**bien**_.

Juste revoir Roxas.

Juste une fois.

* * *

La trahison a une saveur amère. C'est un fiel empoisonné qui assassine sa gorge, fait bouillir son sang.

Roxas l'a oublié.

Peu importe comment ou pourquoi.

Il l'a oublié. Il a cru cet étranger plutôt que lui. Pas l'ombre d'un souvenir, d'une hésitation. D'un peut-être.

Roxas l'a trahi.

Axel ne parvient pas à réaliser.

_Une main dans son dos, une main dans ses cheveux._

_Et serre – serre – serre fort contre lui._

_Comme s'il avait un cœur. _

Le souvenir se dissipe, comme un nuage de fumée.

La réalité est un cauchemar. Roxas l'a trahi.

C'est une blessure à vif, une souffrance telle qu'il n'en a jamais connue. Pourquoi veulent-ils retrouver leurs cœurs s'ils peuvent déjà souffrir autant ?

Il se dit qu'il a tellement mal, qu'il peut envisager d'accomplir sa mission.

Et tuer Roxas.

Il a assez mal pour ça.

* * *

Axel lâche ses armes. Un nuage de fumée s'échappe de sa peau. Il ne tardera pas à se dissiper. Un jour, il partira _littéralement_ en fumée. Jouer avec le feu n'est pas sans risque, même pour un Simili aussi puissant que lui.

Devant lui, Roxas, amnésique, le fixe d'un air songeur. Des bribes de souvenirs semblent lui revenir. Mais c'est trop tard.

Axel se demande comment il peut envisager de le tuer, lui brûler la peau, sentir l'odeur calcinée de son corps quand il ne veut qu'une seule chose : le serrer dans ses bras – _une main dans son dos, une dans ses cheveux_ – l'embrasser, le tenir contre lui.

C'est comme s'ils étaient deux aimants dont les charges s'attirent irrésistiblement. Ils ont beau lutté, lutté contre l'attraction, elle revient toujours, les rapproche d'avantage. Et Axel n'a jamais réellement voulu se battre contre ça. Ca lui plait de tenir à quelqu'un, de se sentir bien auprès de lui.

Et peu importe la plaie béante laissée par l'abandon de Roxas, par sa double trahison. Pour ce sentiment, Axel sera toujours là.

- Axel, dit Roxas.

Le cœur est un organe vivant qui palpite bruyamment. Axel s'en rappelle très bien à ce moment là. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, un grand sourire idiot qui est plus ou moins l'équivalent du masque impassible de Luxord ou Xigbard.

- On était amis, avant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, lâche le rouquin en se massant la nuque.

Les palpitations se calment.

- Je crois que…

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- De l'Organisation. Un peu. Une salle blanche.

Roxas s'arrête. Pourquoi dit-il cela si facilement ? Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il lui fait confiance.

- …

Axel n'aurait pas dû être si déçu.

- Et de Sora…

L'espoir est un poison qui mange le cœur, qui empoisonne le sang et fait tourner la tête. C'est une noyade à l'air libre, le feu dévorant le bois, les flammes dansantes qui jettent des ombres étranges sur des murs blancs.

- Mais…

Roxas le dévisage en silence. Il a envie de le toucher.

-… je te fais confiance (il étouffe un rire nerveux) même si tu viens d'essayer de me tuer.

Axel ne répond pas.

- Oui, nous étions amis. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Le ton narquois fait rire le blond. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi il se retrouve emprisonné dans les bras d'Axel. La chaleur de son corps est presque insupportable, mais il a l'impression de _connaître_ cette sensation, celle d'un corps bouillant qui le serre contre lui, une main dans son dos, une dans ses cheveux. Et Roxas referme ses bras sur le dos d'Axel, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas se poser de questions.

- C'est retenu, approuve Roxas.

* * *

- Naminé progresse de plus en plus vite, remarque la haute silhouette capuchonnée.

- Tout sera prêt à temps. Sora se réveillera bientôt.

- Ce Simili…

- N'est-il pas étrange ?

L'homme masqué sourit.

- Vous manipulez l'euphémisme avec brio.

-…

- Ce Simili est une aberration.

- Un Simili _est_ une aberration.

- Celui-là ressent des choses.

- Roxas aussi.

- Le cœur de Sora est assez puissant pour permettre beaucoup de choses.

- Vous croyez que les Similis pourraient… aimer ? demande la silhouette noire.

- Ces créatures n'ont pas de cœur, comment le pourraient-ils ?

L'homme en noir ne répond pas. Il se souvient juste de l'éclat des yeux verts, la douleur qu'il a lue dans sa voix.

Et le doute s'empare de lui.

- En effet. Comment le pourraient-ils ?

* * *

Roxas reprend sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il sait faire, il se découvre des talents pour cacher des secrets.

Ses amis soupirent, la fin des vacances arrive. Roxas s'en moque.

Ses amis veulent aller à la plage, voir la mer. Roxas veut voir Axel.

Ses amis ont hâte que le tournoi commence. Roxas ne veut se battre qu'avec une seule personne.

Roxas soupire, il ferme les yeux, reste étendu sur le lit. Son ventre est noué.

Il a encore rêvé de ce garçon, Sora.

_Ton cœur est puissant Sora. Tu es l'élu de la KeyBlade._

_La KeyBlade ?_

_Oui, c'est l'arme avec laquelle tu triompheras des Sans Cœurs._

Roxas se lève, enfile ses chaussures et sort rejoindre ses amis. Il n'entend pas le bruit que fait une créature, quelques pas derrière lui, en disparaissant.

- Ah, tu es enfin levé.

- Il est si tard ?

- Non, mais nous devons vraiment profiter de ces vacances. L'an prochain, on partira.

- Partir et où ? se moque Roxas.

Son ami n'est jamais allé plus loin que la terrasse du Couchant.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- Désolé j'ai fait de mauvais rêves.

Exactement le mot qu'il fallait. Roxas n'a pas fait le bon rêve du tout. Il aurait préféré un souvenir concernant Axel.

* * *

- Tu as vu Roxas ?

Axel rigole. Une étincelle dans les yeux, ses armes brûlant de jaillir dans ses mains. Demyx semble conscient du danger, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de se battre contre le roux, il ne fait pas le poids contre lui, il ne l'a jamais fait. Les flammes d'Axel le dévorent entier, peu importe le nombre de ses doubles d'eau vaporeuse.

- Oh, ça va, je dirai rien aux autres.

- C'était pas Roxas, dit Axel.

- Pardon ?

Le rouquin hausse les épaules et poursuit son chemin. Demyx le suit du regard, pensif. Puis il disparaît, enveloppé par les ténèbres. Il doit se rendre aux Enfers, il a rendez-vous avec Hadès. Un chic type, mais il n'aime pas son sourire de requin et sa coupe de cheveux.

Il ne dira rien à Xemnas pour Axel. Il se demande ce que le numéro VIII entend par « ce n'était pas Roxas ».

- Ah, Demyx, siffle le dieu des enfers, je t'attendais.

- Hadès.

- Tu n'aurais pas un héros sous le coude ? s'enquiert Hadès.

- Hercule vous pose tant de problèmes ?

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Un peu comme moi, ricane le Dieu en caressant sa peau de marbre.

- Pas de héros, dit Demyx.

Le sourire d'Hadès s'agrandit.

- Je crains de n'avoir aucune âme à te prêter alors.

Demyx ricane. Les négociations commencent.

* * *

_Axel se penche sur lui. _

_- Roxas ?_

_Sa main gantée effleure sa joue. Roxas veut lever le bras vers lui, mais il n'y arrive pas. Comme si deux enclumes remplacent ses bras. Il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il est si près, il veut le toucher, mais c'est impossible._

_- Roxas ?_

_- Ax…el…_

_- Roxaaaas ! Ca va ? Roxas !_

* * *

Les yeux de Roxal papillonnent.

- Axel ?

- Roxas ! Ca va ? T'as pris un sacré coup ! On t'a attaqué par derrière !

Roxas cligne des yeux et reconnaît ses amis. Ils le regardent, inquiets. Roxas veut se rendormir.

Quels genres de souvenirs a-t-il perdu ? Peut-il les retrouver ?

Pourquoi cette impression… de course contre le temps ?

Roxas veut voir Axel. Tout de suite. Il a besoin de réponse, de chaleur.

Axel est la seule personne auprès de laquelle le vide qui semble le remplir devient moins pesant.

Mais Axel n'est pas là.

Et Roxas se sent vraiment seul.

Axel pardonne avec une facilité effrayante. Les souffrances causées par Roxas sont effacées. La rancune s'envole. Roxas se serre contre lui, s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépend, comme s'il ne veut plus jamais le quitter. Axel ne se fait pas d'illusions, mais l'idée que Roxas tienne à lui est agréable.

Tant pis pour l'absence de cœur.

Axel veut juste être prêt de lui. Sa main le rapproche davantage.

Une main dans son dos, une dans ses cheveux.

Et Axel se penche, s'arrête au dernier moment, et pose son menton sur le haut du crâne de son ami.

Les mondes peuvent s'effondrer, décide-t-il, la lumière ou l'obscurité triompher, Axel ne le lâchera pas.

Et cette certitude creuse dans le ventre de Roxas un tourbillon de chaleur.

_Serre-moi fort contre toi. _

_Serre-moi._

_Ne me lâche pas. _

La main de Roxas se crispe sur l'épaule de Axel.

Axel l'embrasse comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser pour toujours. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue brûlante dans sa bouche – parfum épicé qui laisse une douce fragrance sur son palais – Roxas répond comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière.

C'est un baiser désespéré qui arrache un bout de leur âme au passage. Un baiser dont aucun d'eux ne sort indemne. Leurs mains se cherchent, se trouvent, se touchent, se caressent, leurs doigts s'enlacent et se délacent.

-Axel, soupire Roxas.

Axel le laisse reprendre son souffle et lui sourit.

-Tu es à moi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Parfaitement.

Axel se moque de leur absence de cœur, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il meurt de l'intérieur quand Roxas n'est pas près de lui, le vide le remplit, le submerge, il n'y a plus que les ténèbres aveuglantes.

Comme avant.

Roxas.

Près de lui, Axel peut renoncer à Kingdom Hearts.

Près de lui, Axel peut renoncer à tout.

* * *

C'est le dernier jour des vacances. Le cœur de Roxas se pince, il écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que lui dit Olette. Elle parle du tournoi, semble-t-il. Il ne pense qu'à Axel qui doit l'attendre quelque part dans la Cité. Un prétexte inventé lui suffit pour s'éclipser pendant que les trois autres continuent de deviser joyeusement sur la fin des vacances et le fameux devoir. Roxas finit par rejoindre Axel, dans la forêt du Manoir. Dos contre un arbre, le rouquin l'attend. Il a l'air triste – Roxas reconnaît cette expression, c'est celle qu'il avait cette nuit-là. Quand le Numéro XIII est parti, quand il l'a _abandonné_.

Roxas a peur de comprendre alors il ne dit rien. Le sourire d'Axel revient, aussi menteur que d'ordinaire. Mais les lèvres qui effleurent son front disent la vérité.

* * *

-Tu as fini, Naminé ?

-Presque. Le taux de restauration est à quatre-vingt seize pour cent.

-Il est temps, alors, murmure DiZ.

Son compagnon vêtu de noir est silencieux. Il surveille la forêt, regarde Roxas dans les bras d'Axel et semble songeur. DiZ semble comprendre. Il lui dit ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

-Peu importe. Les Similis sont des aberrations, ils n'ont pas de cœur.

-Vous dites vous-même que personne ne peut comprendre le fonctionnement des cœurs. Ces Similis sont si puissants qu'ils ont conservés l'empreinte de la personnalité qu'ils avaient autrefois. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas ressentir ?

DiZ essaye d'imaginer Xemnas ressentant un quelconque sentiment. Il pose une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux jaunes brillent bizarrement. Il oublie parfois, que, malgré son apparence, il y a un enfant devant lui, un enfant baignant dans les ténèbres, mais un enfant quand même.

-Il est primordial que Sora se réveille. Il n'y a que lui qui peut venir à bout de l'organisation XIII.

La silhouette noire abandonne. Il se tourne, fixe l'écran quelques secondes. Puis il l'éteint.

Après tout, ce ne sont que des Similis.

* * *

Axel le serre fort contre lui. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer, ce qu'il _doit_ se passer. Il l'a compris dès qu'il a su qui était vraiment Roxas. Il a toujours su que le blond partirait. Axel veut être égoïste et emmener Roxas loin d'ici. Mais il sait que le blond ne le laissera pas faire, pas plus que ceux qui veulent réveiller Sora.

-C'est le dernier jour des vacances.

-Oui, dit Axel.

-J'aurais aimé aller à la mer.

Il n'ira jamais.

Roxas va mourir. Son corps va se fondre dans celui de Sora et son esprit va disparaître. Axel se demande s'il a peur mais il ne pose pas la question.

Il le serre juste contre lui.

-J'aurais voulu me souvenir plus tôt, soupire-t-il.

-Tu regrettes ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être parti.

-Non.

Axel ricane. Roxas n'a jamais de regrets. Il l'embrasse encore une fois. Et une autre encore. Et une autre.

-Je te manquerai ?

Axel resserre son étreinte.

Une main dans son dos, une dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, _partner_, tu vas me manquer.

Dernier baiser,

Dernière étreinte,

Dernier regard.

et Roxas disparaît vers le manoir.

Axel reste quelques secondes sans bouger, à fixer la lisière du bois. Puis, il invoque les ténèbres et disparaît.

* * *

'_Je crois que nous ressentons des choses. Peu importe l'absence de notre cœur, nous ressentons des choses.'_

'_Mais pourquoi ?'_

'_Je suis sûr que Sora a la réponse. Parce qu'il est moi.'_

_Lorsqu'Axel voit Sora pour la première fois, il croit revoir Roxas. _

_C'est une illusion._

_**Une main dans son dos, une dans ses cheveux, il le serre contre lui, l'embrasse. Et c'est comme s'il avait un cœur. **_

_Axel est du genre à se contenter d'illusions._

* * *

**F I N**

_J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _


End file.
